My life as a demi-god
by Wisdomforadaughter
Summary: Lillian Powell is the most powerful demi-god ever. Her mother, Alexandra Powell, died when she was 7. She has been running from monsters for 5 years trying to find a city her mother grow up at. When she gets there she meets a boy named Brandon Johnson. Read to find out what happens.
1. Plot

Demi-gods are half human , half god. This is my story of being a demi-god. The most powerful demi-god ever infact. My name is Lillian Powell. I am daughter of a demi-god and a god. My mother is Alexandra Powell. Daughter of Athena. The most powerful daughter in her generation. My father is Apollo. Athena was very mad when she first found out, but when I was born, she was happy. When I was born, most of the gods wanted to kill me. But, now there better.

Five years ago, my mother died on a quest. Since I can't live with my dad, I keep running and running from monsters, trying to find a city that my mother grow up at.


	2. Chapter 1

I was running from a monster when I saw it. It was the city my mom grow up at. There was a sign that said 'Welcome half bloods.'I ran to the entrance as fast as I could. When I got up to the main house door, I knocked and everything went black. When I woke up I saw a guy sitting on a chair in the room. He had beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. What it looked like, he was water. A Poseidon child, I thought. Whe he looked up, our eyes met. Brown meets brown. Ironic,right?

He walked over to me."Are you alright?" he asked." Yes, I'm fine. How long have I been out?" I said." You have been out for half a month." he said." Oh,right. Hi my name is Brandon. Son of Poseidon. I know, I know. Aren't you supose to have sea green eyes. Well, I got my eyes from my mom. And before you say it, I also got my hair color from my mom." he said." Well hello, Brandon. My name is Lillian. You can call me Lil."I said. We looked at each other that seemed like hours, but unfortunatly it was only 5 minutes. When Irefoucesed our lips were 6 inches away. We were about to kiss until,somebody came in. We aparted before anyone saw anything.

A person came in the room. I guessed he was like the leader or emperor." Hello, . My name is . You will only call me . Got it? Got it." said. He left the room, and left me and Brandon alone. There was awkward silence for 3 long minutes." By the way, only call me Lil when it is just me and you. Ok?" I said." Ok,Lil." he said." Dinner starts at -" he almost completed the sentence before I interrupt him." At 5:00 pm. My mom use to go here." I said. " Well then. I need to get my house ready for dinner. Bye." he said." Bye." I. Finally, my adventures are done. No more running from monsters. No more being alone. No more feeling lonely.


	3. Chapter 2

It was ten minutes before dinner and came to take me to my dad's house which was Apollo house. I have two half brother. Their names are Aron and Aeson. Ten minutes later, we head down to the dining hall. On the way down to the dining hall, Aron kept telling lame jokes and he would be the only one to laugh. I saw somebody running towards me. It was Brandon. His beautiful brown little long hair being blown back while running. He finally catches up to me.( Well I stopped , but still.) " Do you want to train after dinner?"he asked." Sure." I awnsered."I am your trainer." he said before running back to his house crew. There was 10 boys pluse Brandon which makes 11, and 1 girl. The girl had black hair and brown eyes.

After dinner, Brandon came to my table and we went to the arena. We were training for three hours, until Brandon spoke. " What's your mother's name"he asked. I felt tears forming. He ran over to comfort me."I will tell you my mother's name as long as you dont tell anyone."I said. We pinky promised."She was Alexandra, most powerful daughter of Athena."I said."When I arrived,I was four. She was training her four year old. The four year old was you?!"he said."Yup. When she left for a quest, she took me with her. A year later, on my birthday, we got attacked by a monster. To protect me, she got killed by a monster. That's when I started running."I said. I start balling. Brandon kept comforting me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guy! Long time no see. Well, you guys caught me. Yes. Lillian is based off of me. Brandon is based off of my crush/friend. is my teacher. Now the twin aren't based off of anyone. So ya. Lillian isn's my real name. My real name is two names in my first name. I know, crazy. Inseption. Anyway. I don't want to put my real name out there. So ya. Hope you like this chapter. I, like always, worked really hard on this.**

**Claimer: I do own Lillian and Brandon. Wait! Why is Brandon's name there. Oops. Hehe.**

* * *

After training with Brandon, I went back to the Apollo house. I picked out a bed and sat my backpack**( Did I not mention she had a backpack? Oops.). **I got some blueprints out that my mom gave me, and start to make random buildings.

I was in the house by myself for three hours, till my half brothers came in. I fastly hid my blueprints and layed down on my bed. I just layed down on my back, facing the bottom of the other bed since I was on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. I started to think about my mom and I started to cry. Aron saw me crying and went over to see if I was ok."Are you ok?" Aron asked."Ya. I'm fine. I'm just going to go to ."I said."Night,Lillian."Aron said.

The next morning, I was the first one up,at least that is what I thought. So I got my backpack quietly, and got the blueprints out. After ten minutes of drawling, I heard someone come in. _Oh gods. _I thought."Lillian!What are you doing up? What are you doing?" Aron asked quietly. "I like to draw buildings."I said." Are you sure you aren't- "he started to say." You said your mom died. What was her name?"he asked."Alexandra."I said."Your mom is a Demigod?!"he asked shocked."Yes. I should have told someone sooner. I'm so sorry."I said."We should tell ."Aron said. I nodded.

We walked to the main house. It was silence. When we finnally got to the main house, was sitting outside. I told who my mother was. He told me to follow him. We walked up to a small house between Apollo's and Athena's house." Thats where lilies when I first lived here."I said. nodded."This is where you will stay. You will eat with me and the sayters." said. I walked up to the house and opened the house."Thank you."I said."Now get ready for breakfast. You have ten minutes till one of the sayters will come and get you." said. I said goodbye to Aron and got ready for the day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Byeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I have been very busy. I have been thinking of new storys and chapters and all that old stuff. Hope you like this chapter! New charecters. **

* * *

When I was done getting ready, it was time to go down to the Dining Pavilion for breakfast. On my way down I saw Brandon, so I waved at him. He waved back and walked over to me."Hey!What's up?" Brandon said. I kept starring at him for five seconds until he said,"Earth to Lillian!""Sorry. I just spaced out. It is the ADHD. You guys think you have bad ADHD, imagine being daughter of a demigod and a god."I mummbled the last part."I want you to meet my new half brother,Justin."he said."Ok."

Linebreaker

After dinner, Brandon ran over to me."Come on. He got here last night. He is in the infirmary."he said."Ok."I answered.

We ran to the infirmary. When we got there there was a boy who looked 10 years old. He was being spoon fed ambrosia."Hi. I'm Lillian. Daughter of Apollo."I said."Hi. I'm Justin. Son of Poseiden."he said."Its your lucky day! Im Brandon. I'm a pretty awesome brother if I must say so my self."Brandon said. I elbowed him in the side."Ow!"he yelped."Oh. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to get your mommy?"I said. Justin laughed."Well should go train. Nice meeting you, Justin. I have a feeling we are going to be friends."I said.


End file.
